Ryan NightWhisper's life
by Ellie Hawksong
Summary: Ryan nightwhisper was basically an outcast, a no body... Bullied by her sisters and hated by everyone, she has gotten used to it.. one day she accidentally runs into the most popular boy in school and suddenly everything is turned upside down! She find out she's the lost daughter of an evil wizard, is the first death and life wizard in years! Can her life get any worse...?
1. Chapter 1

_'Woah! What is this place?' I thought as I walked through the forest, the sun was shining brightly and birds were singing, I smiled as I began running through the trees and I ran into a clearing._

 _"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out and shrugged when no one awnsered_

 _Or well, til someone did_

 _"Child..." A voice suddenly said..._

 _I jumped at the sudden voice and looked around but saw no one... "Who are you?" I asked... But the voice ignored my question. "Child, you will soon come to a hard time, and you must make a difficult decision... The path you are on will help you discover your true self and when that day comes, you must make a choice that can ruin the spiral or..." Before the voice continued, it faded and so did everything else..._

* * *

I gasped and sat up in bed fast, shocked, 'what was that?!' I thought to myself and shook my head, it wasn't worth thinking about it maybe.. it was like all the other dreams, right? I shrugged it off and got out of bed and looked at the time and stuff

It was the day of my school test!

I quickly got dressed in plain white robes and went to wizard city, I went to ravenwood and stood with the others who didn't have a school of there own yet, this would be my 8 year of taking it...

All the other times I didn't get to take it or my results weren't clear...

I waited as all the others got there turn and then it was finally mine, I walked to where the headmaster was... Everyone's eyes were on me... Staring at me... It made me feel uncomfortable... I could hear my sister's talking about me

"Shes gonna fail again!"

"She'll never be a wizard!"

"A shame to our family!"

I stood in front of the headmaster and looked up nervously, standing as still as I could.. "Ryan nightwhisper.. this will be the last time you may take this test..." He said and then handed my the test and I nodded

I awnsered the questions as I always did, truthfullly and honestly..

When I was done, I handed the test to him but as he was about to say the awnser, the sky turned dark and monsters appeared suddenly, all around the school!

Everyone ran into battles and such, most of the monsters were bosses, with high health... I looked for a place to hide but I knew it would probably be useless because I would stick out like a sore thumb...

I was about to run to find somewhere to hide but a monster grabbed me and tried to drag me away, I screamed as I tried to get out of its grasp "HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed as I tried to break out of there grasp

I flinched as I felt something bubbling inside me and suddenly a burst of dark energy flung the monster back and me as I skidded across the ground, groaning I sat up and the monster looked at me and then disappeared and so did the other monsters...

Everyone was sent home for the day and of course I was blamed for it happening by my sisters.. "this always happened when you take the test! I hope you failed the test so it doesn't happen again!" Said my sisters...

The next day, the headmaster called me into his office and asked me to take the test but in the book instead, I would take it 2 times to see my second school also, I took the test both times and he said my awnsers that made me freze

I had gotten death..

which made me even more of an outcast then ever in my family...

I was the only one with white hair and eyes..

I was really pale also.. they called me a freak and I guess I was..

Tomorrow will be my second year at ravenwood


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked open my eyes, yawning as the sun shined through the window. "Another day of the same thing..." I muttered under my breath.

I got up and got dressed.

I was late to class again, but it was normal now so I just walked as slow as I could, I would skip tomorrow maybe, I didn't exactly have a classroom to go to so skipping was an good thing as a death wizard.

I walked around ravenwood a bit before I accidentaly ran into someone and I fell on the ground.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked and I looked up and froze... IT WAS THE MOST POPULAR BOY IN SCHOOL!

Before he could say something else, I got up and ran away as fast as I could..

I ran behind the waterfall in the commons where a cave was hidden. I sat by the dark green and black vines at the end of it and hid my face in my knees... I can't believe he actually talked to me!

If your wondering what his name is and why I ran away then...

His name is wolf skywhisper... He's in the life school, I don't know what his second school is... He's been here in ravenwood for about 5 or more years I think and he a master wizard. The first time I saw him was in unicorn way when I first got here, I accidebtaly ran into him when I went there for the first time and before I got bullied a lot, I walked into him when I walked out the tunnel and he said sorry for bumping into me and left cause he had to go some where..

It was love at first sight really!

But how can someone as ugly, unpopular, bullied, and failure, worst wizard in ravenwood as me get him?! It's impossible!

I sighed and got up, leaving the cave and back to my dorm room, closing the blinds to the Windows, surrounding myself in the dark, changing into PJs and crawled into bed falling asleep instantly

* * *

 _the door to my dorm bursted open, startling me awake, a strange shadow quickly engulfted the entire room and I screamed as it grabbed me, dragging me to some where!_

 _"Child of shadows and darkness, of forest and nature..." Said a dark and cold voice, icy as a blizarrd..._

 _"W-what.. where am I?! What do you want?!" I cried as I tried to move but couldn't._

 _"Stray to the darkness! Join me! Together, we can rule the spiral!" Said the dark voice again, I was to scared to say anything though.. (become evil? But why?) I thought to myself but the strange voice was not happy with me not talking and the shadows ate me as I screamed for help, the voice ecoing as everything faded..._


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks later...

It had been 3 weeks since I had that nightmare, I had been getting worse and worse one since that one and I started to stop sleeping the best I could but failed.. I was so tired I didn't see where I was going as I walked in the commons and bumped into someone, falling on the ground

"Oh, it's you! Are you ok? Here." Said a voice and a tanned hand was stretched out for me to take, I took it and looked at who it was and gasped...

It was wolf! My crush and the most popular boy in school!

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine!" I stuttered as I let go of his hand when I finally stood up, blushing 1000 shades of red! He smiled the most dreamy smile I ever saw... "Good! Your blushing though, it's nothing to be embarresed about, I fall down sometimes to!" He said

(His voice is so dreamy...!) (GAH! Stop thinking like that! He will never be interested in you!) I thought as I shook my head. "N-no... I just thought of something embarrassing... Your wolf skywhisper, right?" I said as I stood awkwardly and he nodded

"Yep! How did you know?" He asked

"You don't remember? I accidentally bumped into you in unicorn way last year... I'm the new student..." I said as I kept my gase on the ground

He nodded and smiled again, "oh yeah! I remember now! You probably hate me for running into you so many times.." he said and laughed. "O-O-OF COURSE NOT!" I squealed, then becoming emarresed again...

"I-I mean... I mean no! Of course not! I don't hate you! I know it's just an accident!" I quickly said, blushing a bit. He smiled, "that's good. I was worried for a moment... Want to talk a bit? I don't have class today." He said and I nodded, I showed him my secret spot and we tallked there, I never thought I would actually be talking to him...

Me, the biggest loser, fail of a wizard, and publicly known as the death wizard hated by her family but is going to ravenwood anyway, is talking to the most popular boy in school!

I didn't realize how long we had been talking until a crackle of thunder interrupted us and I looked outside to see it was raining and a few wizards scattering and running to get home.

"I didn't know it was about to rain.." I said as I watched the rain make ripples in the stream. "Do you have your own house?" Wolf asked and I shook my head. "No, if I did, I wouldn't be able to teleport there..." I muttered as I continued to stare, embarrassed at my confession..

"Its alright! Teleporting is hard for some to her a hold of. Here, take my hand." He said as he stretched his hand out to me and I took it, he casted a spell and everything changed so fast it felt like I was floating!

I blinked a few times and we were now on an island, a large Willie tree in front of us, spiral door behind us, "this is where I live! Hope you like it." He said and motioned me to follow him and I clumsily followed him down the small hill and into the tree.

His house was amazing! I took off my boots and sighed when my feet touched the soft mossy grass. "Its amazing!" I said breathlessly and dreamily.. it was late when he finished showing me around, I yawned and he offered me one of his large t-shirts and he said I could keep it. He had more

I offered to sleep on the couch but before I could ask, he had already taken a spare blanket and pillow and was asleep on the couch, me, now lying in his bed, wondering how everything happened but I didn't care.

I smiled an actual sine since forever and for once everything was going great in my life...


	4. Chapter 4

a few weeks later...

i had gotten another nightmare... this time it was when i was questing and i had gone into the dark cave and gotten kidnapped by... something or someone.. and of course before i could say anything or something, everything went black!

i was telling wolf about the nightmares i was having as we sat in olde town where firecat alley was, "how long have you been having these nightmares..?' he asked me as a nice breeze went through the town, today was quite peaceful.. not many monsters around so even they were probably enjoying the day also

"since i was 5..." i said, i had been having them since i was 5 years old.. the first one i ever had was of this man and he chased me.. "i dont know why i have them.. do you think they are trying to tell me something..?" i said as i looked at him and he shrugged

"i dont know.." he said as he continued to stare at the sky, watching the clouds. before i could say anything a voice called out

"WOLFY!" a voice called out and i flinched.. it was one of the bullies but i heard many footsteps coming closer. "whats the loser doing with you wolf? is she bothering you or trying to cast a spell but failing?" said a girls voice and i swallowed nervously

"knock it off guys. i was just talking to her is all." wolf said and i froze, he was actually defending me..?

"oh please wolf! you should of heard by now! shes a DEATH wizard. the ONLY one in her family! and she cant even cast a spell before it crumbles at her feet! SHES AN IDIOT! AN OUTCAST!" she yelled but before i could hear what else she had to say i was running away, wolf called my name but i ignored it..

i would of ignored what she said like usual or just walked away calmly but today her words hurt.. i felt embarressed wolf was there when she did all of that... i walked to the haunted cave, staying on the sidewalk and ignoring everyone else who either poked fun at me or asked if i was ok

when i got there i realized i was crying, i sat on the grass by the small graveyard and cried. i hated myself.. 'i hate myself... i should just kill myself and then maybe everyone would be happy.."i muttered between sobs


	5. Chapter 5

"no wonder they call this cyclopes lane.." i whispered under my breath as i walked into the street, my hood covering my face. i walked down the street to the park area and saw the student who asked for help..

"what are you doing here? only talented wizards like me should be here! scram!" he said and i sighed.. _great... another bully i have to deal with..._ i thought annoyed. "the head guard at olde town sent me here to help.. i got orders from the headmaster to help around with everything... so..." i muttered, my voice quiet

he grumbled and muttered something under his breath, "alright fine.. you can help around" he said as casually as he could but i could hear the annoyance and sarcasim in it

"magical artifacts from the death school have reserfaced! i told a few students to get some up the street and i decided your going to get the one in the dark cave!"

the dark cave.. there have been stories and rumors of that cave, not as bad as the haunted cave but enough to scare the life out of you! i shivered at the thought of getting kidnapped by ghost or worse.. ending up running into malistare hinself...

"every other student ive asked as been to afraid to go... so im hoping better from you! find the rune skull and then bring it back! or... are you to chicken or to much of a whimp to go in?"

"ill get the skull..." i said as i walked in the direction of the cave. "and im not a chicken... OR a whimp..." i muttered under my breath.. i walked straight into the cave and stopped at the mouth of it when i got inside, it was dark in here... like, really dark... i decided to ask wolf if he could help and he could and teleported to me

"hey ryan! woah... wait... are we in the dark cave or haunted cave..?" he asked as he looked around, "dark cave.. i need to find a runed skull from one of the undead here... can you help me...?" i asked and he noddedd

we battled undead left and right until the two we had just finished fighting dropped something...

"here it is!" i said as i picked up the skull from the floor. i looked and saw a amuket on the floor also and picked it up, " and this to."

"cool! quest complete! do you want me to help you with the more quest? i dont really have classes anymore so im free anytime!" he said as he smiled as always and i blushed slightly "y-yeah.. that would be great!" i said and i put the amulet in my pocket and carried the runed skull as we left the dark cave

we continued helping when we found out that the note i found from a troll was actually a randsome letter! the students had been kidnapped! we went to professor drake and we had to go get a something from the robe shop keeper... im... just gonna let you guys take a wild guess...

when we got back, he was annoyed cause we had taken our time but it wasnt out fault! the thing we had to bring back was huge! "ah yes... your still worried about those missing students..? it is quite the pardicement..." he said and turned to his desk and wrote something on a piece of parchment..

"here, take this note to the headmaster, THAT should resolve everything!" he barked and we quickly left and went to the commons, heading to the headmasters house.. "can i look at the note?" wolf asked suddenly and i nodded and handed the note to him, i wasnt much of a snooper really... i watched him read the note and his look turned from confused to angrey, "what is it...?" i aksed worried

he looked up and shook his head as he haned the note back to me, "its nothing... lets keep going its just around the corner" he said and i realized we were at the gates that led to his front door..we entered and we were greeted by a smiling old face, "ah! if it isnt ryan nightwhisper! its good to see you! one of my many promising students! and wolf skywhisper! how have you both been?" he asked

i explained what was going on and told him about the note, "you have a note for me..? well, lets see it." he said as i handed him the note and he read it, like wolf his look changed but he was more furious

"I WILL NOT EXPEL YOU FROM THE RAVENWOOD SCHOOL OF MAGICAL ARTS! REGARDLESS OF WHAT PROFESSOR DRAKE THINKS OF YOU!" he yelled and i was shocked... why would professor drake wanted me expelled?! did i do something wrong...? was it because i couldnt cast a spell right half of the time?!

i shifted my eyes to the ground, sighing as i tried to blink back the tears that were welling up.. "do not feel at fault here ryan! it is not your fault that things on cyclopes lane are as they are! its general akelies and hs men!they were suppoesed to drive out the trolls but now they turned on us! this "M" person is to blame.. we have to find out more about him!" he said

i sighed and nodded, feeling a bit better... "drake has been of no use here but you two have been most helpful! go back to nolan and make a plan to free the students! come back to me afterwards!" he said and we nodded and walked out, i kept my gaze on the floor however as i failed and tears flowed freely down my face

 _i probably should get explled for all i know!im terrible at casting spells, unpopular, not liked by anyone, even my own sisters spead or make rumors about me and bully me!_ my thoughts are all crazy until i feel someone gently shake me and i blinked seeing wolf standing in front of me..

"are you ok..? your crying..." he said as he looked at me concerned and i nodded, lying. "im fine.." i muttered as i wiped the tears away.. he looked not convenced but didnt keep asking and we headed to cyclops lane and told nolan what the headmaster said, we came up with a plan to get to the general

the plan worked and now all we had to do was defeat him in a duel...

"lets do this!" me and wolf said together and we lept into a duel


	6. Chapter 6

i lept out of the way, sodging the hammer the cylopes leader threw at me. I panted, this fight was going on forever! Why wouldn't it end?! I looked around for wolf and saw him hit a cylopes with a spell and it fell to the ground out cold, I opened my mouth to say something I heard a roar and whipped NY head in the direction and saw a cylopes hammer flying towards me and I couldn't get out of the way in time..

I screamed as it hit me and flung me across the room, it hurt really nadly... it knocked my breath away and it felt like my ribs were broken and I couldn't breath, I couldn't do anything I heard wolf scream my name but just barely as everything went black

When I woke up I was in a white room where there were other beds around, I sat up even though it hurt like crazy, and looked down at myself I was wearing a hospital robe land saw bandages that were bloodstained I couldn't remember what happened what did happen? why was I here? Well, that was a stupid question cause I was obviously badly hurt

The sound of the door opening caught my attention and I looked to see a girl with pink hair that looked like cherry blossoms that was tied at the ends in the front but left hanging in the back and it swept up but it seemed like she was shy and quickly left the room and closed it behind her before I could say anything

Who was that? I thought but shrugged it off and then felt sleepy, I laid back down and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow

 **Review plz!**


End file.
